


To great heights

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [13]
Category: High-Rise (2015)
Genre: Acrophobia, Alcohol, Avenged Death, Blood and Torture, Bondage, Bruises, Chases, Cunnilingus, Dead Body, Dubious Consent, Elevator Sex, F/M, Riots, Rough Sex, Stalking, Voyeurism, torn clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the High Rise is only as safe as the occupants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To great heights

**Author's Note:**

> It is 1:45am right now. I started this fic about 19 hours ago. I was not going to sleep out of fear of forgetting something until I finished.

 

 

 

She remembered jumping at the first ring of the phone.

_"Daddy! What's happening?!"_

_"Oh, it's nothing darling. Just a cocktail party in the halls. It's all quite fun when Dr. Laing joins us."_

_That was weeks ago when she was still in contact with the Wilders. She would babysit the boys whenever she wasn't on the airlines as a stewardess. She had been gone for a few weeks and the minute she came in, she knew she would never leave._

_"Daddy, I've only been gone for a few weeks! What's wrong with everyone?"_

_He laughed hanging up the phone. He lived in his own apartment on the 27th floor as a criminal consultant._

_She had tried to call again but there was no answer. Power had gone in and out during the week and it wasn't until her father called her that Friday in a panic._

_"Hera! Whatever you do, do not go inside!"_

_"Daddy, we've bolted the doors. We don't go outside anymore."_

_"It's not safe down there anymore. You stay where you are, I am coming for you. It's much safer the higher you go. Mister Royal is allowing us to stay with him."_

_"I don't understand..."_

_"Hera! If there was ever a time to listen in your life, know is the bloody time. If the other stewardesses leave, do not follow them and don't let them back in. Promise me!"_

_"I-I..." Tears flowed from her eyes as she thought of the unknown hell that was happening outside her door. "I promise, Daddy."_

_"Good, now lock the door. Bolt it and barricade it. I'll be there this evening for you."_

_She slammed the phone and watched as she heard the ruckus her three other co-workers made as they paraded from the apartment, planning to move to the upper levels. She started for the door as her eyes flickered to Richard Wilder. He stood in the hall with a strange hunger in his eyes. Hera raced him to the door, making it first as she bolted every lock that the door had._

_The banging on the door terrified her, growing louder as she looked through the peephole to Wilder as he started bashing his head against the door. Blood trickled down as he smiled and looked through the hole to her._

_"Hera?"_

_"Go home, Mr. Wilder. I have nothing you want."_

_"Come on, dearie," he purred licking his blood from the door, "The Misses be thrilled to see you again and so will the boys. You can stay with us. Be ours, be mine, all mine..."_

_Hera looked on in disgust as Richard pushed his hand down his pants and humped at the door. She had no idea what to do as she backed away and ran to her room, awaiting for the hours to pass until her father would come for her._

Ten days, ten. Or was it twelve. She cursed herself, not remembering to keep count of how much time had passed. She had grown tired as she stayed up, waiting for her father. Maybe he was hurt in the raids.

Hera knew something was wrong and that it was no longer safe on the ground floor. She had to reach her father, hopefully she would have luck squeezing into an elevator. All she had to do was make it to the 27th floor or maybe go higher to Anthony Royal himself. But every option had its problems.

Hera had terrible vertigo, though her five years as a stewardess had only helped a little. The elevators would be a flash but the stairs would be the worst should the power had gone off again. Wilder scratched at the door as she gathered a knapsack of supplies for her journey up. She drank as much water as her tap allowed, stuffing aspirin and canned tuna into the sack.

Hera grabbed a thick dictionary and readied herself. She unlocked the door and let it fly open as someone rushed in. Hera swung the dictionary, knocking a teenage boy to the ground as he cried out in pain. Wilder was behind the boy as he doubled over laughing as he played with the blood that ran from his cheek.

Hera ran for her life down the corridors, hearing a faint ding as Wilder raced for her. Hera pushed her way into a crowded elevator and crouched down in case he caught up to her. Sure enough she saw his feet, stomp into the elevator. Hera flattened herself as the elevator moved up floor by floor.

When the elevator hit the tenth floor, Richard shot out first to check the approaching elevator near the pool. Hera ran for the supermarket to avoid the stairs altogether as she pushed her way through, catching Wilder's eye as she sprinted for the back, praying that she was still there. Hera rounded the corner and dove into the open elevator where the masseuse sat.

The young girl clapped her hands thinking Wilder was coming too. She fought with Hera for control of the door until Hera knocked her down with a punch and started the service elevator. She looked into Richard's eyes as he slowly turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Hera made the 27th floor and locked the masseuse in for her own safety as she rushed down the slightly cleaner halls. She brushed past the other tenants as they wandered in a drunken stupor. She counted the destroyed doors, finding the one to her father's apartment wide open. A smell of rotting food hit her nose as she ran into the apartment head on. Her eyes shot around to the trashiness of the space, seeing that her father had completely neglected to clean anything in days.

"Daddy?!"

Hera looked around frantically to the darkening apartment as she stumbled over garbage, seeing that it was the decaying body of her father. She shrieked, looking to her father for only a moment. His portly figure had grown slim and part of his head was gashed open, possibly by the bloodied Cine camera that laid broken next to his head.

Wilder shot through the door and fully tackled young Hera to the ground as she tried to fight him off. She clawed at the side of his face, making him giggle like a child with a secret joke. He grabbed the Cine camera from across the floor and brought it down on Hera as she was knocked unconscious.

-

Everything started to come back to her. Her head throbbed as she felt a breeze on her skin as the fresh air made her feel a wave of nausea. She turned and wretched to the floor, taking a breath and waited for the stench to make her sick again but all she could smell was London. Hera didn't remember the balcony window being open but there was only one thing to focus on as she remembered her father's body.

Her eyes shot open, looking first to her hands that were bound tightly to the railing with colorful children's shoelaces. The knots weren't simple and from the woven colors of the laces, someone made sure she wasn't going to get away so quickly. They were knotted enough to let her turn as she tried to gain her bearings, only for them to disappear when she was inches away from the edge of the balcony. It was the only explanation for her seeing the vomit splat on the hood of red car.

Hera was immobile as her fear struck true but the fear of being trapped for someone to find her made her focus. She thought of the plan to scream for help and pray that Wilder wouldn't find her. She turned back, coming face to face with him as he looked lovingly into his eyes.

"Good evening, dearie. You looked tired so I let you rest. Now we can play."

He brushed the brown curly hair from her eyes and showed her a pocket knife that he most likely stole from one of the other apartments. He stuffed a shirt into her mouth to silence her as he teased the blade to her skin.

He started by cutting the straps of her tank top and yanking the tore cloth down to show off her chest to the growing night sky and the lights of the apartment. Hera screamed as loud as she could, looking to the open hall. Richard had dragged her from her father's home to the adjacent apartment that was left open for the world to see. A few people looked in, smiling and carrying on with they're evening as Wilder began cutting more of her clothes from her. A few nips here and there, she was extremely bare to him as he started to leave small nicks in her skin, bringing a smile to his face as the small streams of blood ran from her stomach and thighs.

Hera was weak from the blood that she was starting to lose and from pulling at the shoelaces. She gave up as Wilder stood to his feet and started to strip himself. Hera looked to the door, knowing that she was not going to receive help. The shadow of a man entered the apartment and turned off the lights to the living room balcony, alerting Wilder as he turned in a fury.

Hera closed her eyes for a moment hearing Wilder's grunt and the thud of a body that had landed near her. She looked down to an unconscious Wilder being dragged away. Her eyes shot up to Dr. Robert Laing as he crouched over her almost naked body.

"Are you alright?"

Hera shook her head through her tears. She felt a moment of panic as he pulled a scalpel from his belt, screaming into the shirt.

"Stop, stop. I'm not going to hurt you. Your hands are blue. I need to cut them but you need to stay still. You're very lucky this is my apartment."

She complied as Laing pushed a chair stool underneath her so she wouldn't get cut when her arms fell. Robert disappeared into the apartment as she tried to cover herself the best she could, causing a cut to bleed again on her thigh. She pulled the shirt away and covered the vision of the open air as she waited.

Robert returned with his medical kit and a bottle of scotch. In his absence, he had removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves, donning a pair of gloves. He stopped for a moment to eye her nearly naked form as he cut the laces from her wrist. Her offered her a few slips of scotch and started to patch up the cuts around her body. Hera felt his fingertips linger on certain spots of her skin, she kept her eyes look trying not to enjoy the feel of his hands as he covered her in small splashes of scotch and clean bandages.

Hera saw the same hunger in his eyes as Wilder had in his, with Robert showing a more controlled and dangerous exterior as he licked his lips to Hera. Her head spun from the blood, the height and the feel of Robert's hands as they finished mending her and started groping lightly at her skin.

He inched closer to her as she started to move away, at least from the edge. Robert grabbed her wrist and slammed her down hard on the stool as Hera grabbed onto the edges. Robert's polite manner had disappeared as he crawled over Hera, admiring the smooth surface.

He pressed his nose to her ribcage, inhaling deeply. His tongue darted out, tasting her as she let out a moan. She wanted to tell herself that he was cleaning the wet scotch from her skin. She wanted to fight him away but there was a chance she could fall to her death below to the sports cars. There was also the fact that she wanted Robert to continue, to be worshipped by him as he formed his hands to her breasts, pinching at her skin as she whined.

Her head feel back to the cars as she sealed her eyes, being pulled into a dark paradise.

"You taste _delicious_."

He groaned as he briefly grabbed his cock through his suit pants. Robert grabbed the small bottle of scotch and tipped the bottle over Hera, hungrily lapping at her skin like a dog at a bowl of water. The alcohol rained over her breasts as a growl filled his throat.

Hera's whole body was shaking as Robert held her to the stool with his body weight. His tongue ran over the curve of her breasts, cleaning the scotch from her as he pulled her hardened peak between his lips. Hera's hand shot from the railing to the back of his head to pull him closer.

Hera had heard many stories of Dr. Robert Laing from her father. She always ignored him and how he would praise how he would be a wonderful suitor. She could have been the wife of a Medical teacher and stop working on the airlines, becoming well known with Mr. Royal and his lovely wife Ann.

She had declined his offer many time but here she was, begging for more of Robert and his mouth, tracing the tips of her painfully hard nipples with his bottom lip to make her beg. Robert rolled her nipple between his fingers to watch her body's wanton reactions, filling himself with excitement and dangerous lust as he thought back to the first time he saw her.

He saw her at a surprise party for Royal's wife. The moment he saw her, Robert understood why her name was suited for her. Hera's chestnut hair flowed in waves over her shoulder, standing out boldly from the cream halter dress that showed off her back. Her appearance was different from her ability to fit in with the crowd as she nervously shifted from side to side as she spoke with Dr. Pangbourne.

Robert thought of her time to time in the same dress while her father talked about her for what seemed like hours. Marriage was nothing he wanted but the reality of her naked, screaming body beneath him was more than any fantasy could provide for him. His hand snuck between her opening legs, allowing passage to him as he laughed from the wetness of her core.

He traced her lips, collecting what he could from her entrance as he looked over his shoulder to an awake, restrained Wilder in the living room. Robert knocked him out and tied him to the desk chair and pushed it to the wall, anchoring him down with his years’ worth of medical books so he wouldn't be able to move.

In the days that the parties got more feral, Robert found Hera's father struck with sudden worry from the news of Wilder's plan to storm her apartment and claim her for the men on the 14th floor. Earlier in the day, Robert found him past died from the Cine camera, rushing to the ground floor as he only found a young boy with a concussion. Robert returned to his floor, finding Hera in time before anything traumatizing had happened.

Robert took his time, circling his fingers to Hera's sensitive clit as he locked eyes with Wilder.

" _Mine_ ," he hissed moving his hand faster.

Robert moved between her legs, tasting her. He poured more of the cool scotch into a slow, small trickle as it dripped down her fold, quenching his thirst. He pushed his fingers into her, curling them against her spot as his tongue flicked in a rhythm to her clit. Hera gave into him as her hands gripped his hair whilst she rocked her hips for more friction. Robert heard Wilder's muffled screams of defiance clearer with Hera's pleasured screams as she came. Robert fought the strength of her thighs as he enjoyed her taste mixing with the dried scotch.

Robert peeled the pants from his hip as he pulled Hera to the edge of the cushioned stool. Hera looked to Laing's throbbing cock, feeling his hunger as she ripped open the shirt to expose his chest to her.

Robert wasn't soft or loving. He thrusted into Hera confusing her whine for pain as he pulled her hips to his. He wanted to hear the scream again but got an enticing whine from his size. He needed to be deeper in her, he needed to make her scream again not care if it was from pain or pleasure.

Robert pulled out of her, flipping her to the hard floor of the balcony as he thrusted into her. He nudged her thighs apart as far as they could go and became consumed with her heat as she panted underneath him. Every thrust brought Hera closer until she arched her hips up to Robert.

She saw stars behind her eyes, weakening as she braced herself for Robert that continued to fuck her through her climax. He stopped for a moment, her thinking at first that it was to take a break. Robert grasped her hair, pulling her from the floor as he brought his lips to her ear.

"Your father told me everything about you, Hera."

Robert felt the reaction she had when he said Hera's name causing her walls to tighten painfully around his cock.

"Do you really have a fear of heights? That seems a bit ironic with being a stewardess. I've always wanted to join the mile high club but this shall do just fine."

He dropped Hera and thrusted wildly into her before she had a chance to understand what was happening. She was repeated thrusted across the balcony with each loud, wet slap of his hips to hers. Her curls were lifted by the evening wind as the sunset floated through her hair.

" _Hold on_ ," he hissed into her ear.

She obeyed as she grabbed parts of the railing that were bent forward from whatever was thrown from the higher balconies. Hera held on to the railing as tightly as she could. She was drawn closer to another climax, she herself slipping. Her rush of vertigo hit her along with the palm of his hand as Robert brought it hard on her rear.

Hera braced her thighs against the vertical bars to stop herself from falling over. The wave wash over her completely as she came harder, tighter around Robert's cock. He growled like a wolf, clenching his fingers painfully into her hips as he pushed Hera to her coming limit. Hera ignore the height as her hand gripped her breast, pinching harshly to counter the ongoing pleasure that filled her.

Robert yanked her up again from the back of her hair. Hera realized the top half of her body was now dangling over 27 stories of nothing but air. The height no longer bothered her. She could see everything so clearly now, the smashed windows of the sports cars and luxury vehicles and the weeks of broken champagne bottles with visible labels that formed around the base of the building. The fear had disappeared, turning to pure adrenaline as she felt Robert's cock twitch inside of her.  
Robert sank his teeth into her shoulder, breaking skin as he tasted her blood. He pried his mouth away, thinking to pull Hera safely away from the balcony before she fell forward. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tilted himself back as they both fell to the carpeted floor inside the apartment.

Wilder was thrashing in a frenzy, trying to pull himself away so he could murder Laing for taking what was his. Robert held Hera close, comforting her through her tremors as she shook from the bliss that remained in her body. Sweat and beaded and fell from her skin as she shifted in his arm. She looked up to Wilder, smirking as she stroked Laing's softened cock, slowly bringing it back to life as his hips bucked into her palm.

She kept her eyes to the chair as she kissed Laing, tasting herself deep on his tongue. Laing embraced her, rolling to his back as Hera straddled him, grinding harshly into his hips.

"No," he protested, "Royal is waiting for us. We need to go."

He lifted Hera to her feet, handing her a set of his clothes as she dress in front of Wilder. Robert collected his bag and Hera's along with his jacket and scalpel. He paused for a moment looking to Wilder as his wrists started to chafe. He wanted to kill him for marking his Hera, causing the purple and red bruises around her wrists. He smiled, looking down to Hera as he handed her the scalpel. She returned the smile as she accepted the small bit of metal and turned to Wilder.

Hera climbed his lap and pulled the gag from his mouth. She opened her shirt as Wilder darted out his tongue, capturing a petrified nipple between his lips as he nurtured from her. Hera's head rolled back in pleasure as she caught Robert's eyes. He nodded his head, watching as Hera thrusted her tongue passed Wilder's lips.

Hera pulled her tongue away just in time as she ran the small blade into the front of Richard's throat. She backed away, watching his blood fall in a crimson river from his throat. They waited for Richard die as he choked on the last of his blood.  
Hera cleaned the blade with the inside of the jacket and handed it back to Robert as he deposited it back into his medical bag.

"That was a very steady cut," praised Robert as he took Hera's hand, leading her away from the apartment.

"Thank you," beamed Hera as she followed Robert.

She was startled as Robert dropped the bag in the empty, flickering hallway as he pinned Hera face first into the wall. He pushed his hand past the loose pants as he stroked her clit enough for her hips to buck into both his hand and his fresh erection.

"You are mine, Hera. Don't you ever forget that!"

"Never," she whispered as he pulled his hand to his lips, tasting the mixture of their sex.

He offered the other finger to Hera as her pink lips formed around him. He grabbed Hera and the bags, hearing the faint elevator bell. Robert shoved her roughly inside, restraining himself greatly from pressing the call button to stop the elevator from going up.

A bystander slowed his pace for the elevator as he saw the doors closing on Dr. Laing ripping open the shirt of a young woman as he lifted her high into the mirrored wall.


End file.
